What if Rogue and Gambit got married?
by Lady Armandina
Summary: A little something I wrote in a series of chapters presenting what the day would be like if Rogue and Gambit got married! Let me know what you think!
1. Good Morning, Sugah

What if Rogue and Gambit got married? Chapter One: Good Mornin' Sugah! By Lady Armandina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Marvel does. And God Bless them for creating them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
6:15. The alarm was going off.again! It only was the third time in the past 15 minutes. Remy moaned in unhappiness, slamming his hand against the snooze button once again and rolling over, hiding his head underneath the pink satin pillows of Rogue's bed. Just as sleep began to drift over him again, he heard her voice.  
  
"Remy Lebeau!" she squealed. "Get yer lazy little Cajun butt outta bed b'fore ah drag ya out!"  
  
"Oh, Roguey," he complained. "C'mon, just five more minutes?"  
  
He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes, silently begging her. She stood above him, a blue towel wrapped around her head, a threatening look upon her face. She wore only a big fluffy pink robe and little gray bunny slippers, and her hands were angrily placed on her hips. Remy noticed that her nails had been painted a shimmery rose color.  
  
"Uh-uh. You got yerself four and a half hours to get ready, boy! Ya already slept in 15 minutes!"  
  
"Get ready for what, chere?"  
  
"For our wedding, Remy!" she said, insulted. "How could you forget? It's December 20th, darlin'! The day we are to be married!"  
  
He quickly jumped up from the bed.  
  
"Mon Dieu! December 20th, already? But yesterday, it was just-"  
  
"December 19th! Y'know, the day BEFORE December 20th! Now, c'mon! Ya gotta get outta here cuz Jean an' Stormy'll be here real soon an' YOU can't be here to see mah wedding dress! It's bad luck!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon chere," he replied, quickly throwing on a pair of sinfully tight jeans over his black silk boxer shorts. "Cut ol' Remy a lil' slack here, eh? I was just so caught up sleeping cuz I was dreaming about you, hon!"  
  
"Sure ya were," Rogue smiled as she stared down at Remy. He was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on a pair of unmatched socks, one red, one blue. "Ah swear, boy. If yer head wasn't screwed on right, you'd lose that too!"  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't!" he remarked, standing up. "Dat's what I got my Roguey here for, right? To keep me on my feet!"  
  
She laughed. The truth was, she'd be lost without him, too. He looked so adorable with his messy hair all falling in his handsome face, the wrinkled jeans and mismatched socks. She looked down at him lovingly as he searched through a pile of laundry on the floor.  
  
"Now, where on earth is my flannel shirt?"  
  
"You're standing on it."  
  
"Oh, yeah! See, what would I do wit'out you, girl?"  
  
"You'd be sleepin' in and losin' yer clothes!"  
  
"Nah! I'd be worse off dan dat, chere! Gambit, he be nuthin' wit'out you, darlin'!"  
  
He stood up and slipped on a read flannel shirt, leaving it open. Rogue smiled at him and he pulled her close, planting little kisses all over her face. The two love-birds giggled.  
  
"Ah can't wait to be your wife!" Rogue said.  
  
"Oh yeah, chere? I can't wait til de honeymoon! We'll be getting' to see just how well you can control those powers now, won't we?"  
  
"We sure will!" teased Rogue, "but really, darlin', ya gotta get goin'! Ah have to get ready!"  
  
"All right, all right! I'm goin'! Hey, I love you, okay?"  
  
"I love you too, shugah." She kissed him gently on the lips as he scurried out the door.  
  
'It's going to be a long day.' Rogue thought. 


	2. Getting Ready

What if Rogue and Gambit got married?  
Chapter Two: Getting Ready   
By Lady Armandina  
  
Disclaimer-As I've said before, these characters are not mine. They belong to Marvel.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mah God! Where in the hell are mah white satin shoes! And mah curlin' iron!"  
  
"Rogue," Storm consoled, "clam down. We'll-"  
  
"No, I will NOT clam down! This is mah weddin' day! This is the biggest moment of mah life and everythin's going' wrong! Ah'll probably trip when I go down the aisle!"  
  
"Rogue, it is all right!" smiled Jean. "You're just nervous. Really, I was the same way the morning before I married Scott!"  
  
"But what about mah shoes?" Rogue sighed, defeated by her own emotion.  
  
To Rogue's dismay, Storm began to giggle, followed by Jean's laughing. They were staring down at Rogue's feet.   
  
"What? What are y'all laughin' 'bout? Mah God, do ah look THAT bad?"  
  
"Rogue, darling, you're already wearing your shoes!" said Jean, still laughing.  
  
Rogue's eyes grew wide as she glanced down to her feet, blushing with embarrassment, and a huge smile poured itself across her face. Now she too was laughing.  
  
"Ah feel so incredibly stupid!"  
  
"Oh, if Remy could see you now!"  
  
"He'd be laughin' even harder than us! Ah'd never hear the end of it!"  
  
"You're probably right!" Jean said, holding the curling iron. "But, Rogue, the wedding starts in half an hour. Your dress and stockings are on. You've already put your *giggle* shoes on, the jewelry has been placed, and your makeup is done. Now, let's get to that hair!"  
  
"All right. By the way, Jean, where on earth did you get that gorgeous dress?!"  
  
"Oh, this little thing? I saw it in the Versace shop and I just had to get it!"  
  
"Versace?" said Storm. "I'll assume you used Scott's credit card for that, right Jean?"  
  
Jean smiled proudly. "Of course!"  
  
Rogue just looked at her confusedly. "Y'all used yer husband's credit card?"  
  
"Oh yes, Rogue. You shall see just how fun it is to be married! You can do whatever you want to them, spend so much of their money, and they can't do a thing about it!"  
  
Needless to say, the utmost laughing continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Remy, where are you two going for your honeymoon?"  
  
"Yeah, and what exactly are you going to DO on your honeymoon?"  
  
"What am I goin' t'do? What's wrong with you, Bobby? It's our HONEYMOON! They've been invented for only one reason!"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought, ya know, with Roguey's powers and all that-"  
  
"Listen, you walkin' snowman, dis be none of your business! Got it?"  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. Oh, touchy, aren't we?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Remy Lebeau was getting quite perturbed by the presence of Bobby Drake. It was no secret that Bobby had a crush on Remy's soon-to-be wife, and Gambit didn't like it one bit. For the sake of Rogue, Gambit had tried his hardest to be friendly to Bobby, but all he got in return were 'cold' remarks. The only thing keeping Remy from losing his sanity at this particular moment was Logan, who now stood behind him smiling. Logan was a friend. Well, to a certain extent, anyway. Remy didn't really have too many friends, except for Bishop, if one could call that a friend.  
  
"Fine, I'm outta here." Bobby snapped, rudely rushing out and slamming the door.   
  
"Well, who de hell pissed in his Cheerios?"  
  
"Cajun, the boy's just jealous of ya. Ya know, I can't blame him. Rogue is a very beautiful woman."  
  
"Oh, b'lieve me, I know dat! But he don' have to be such an ass 'bout it!"  
  
"Gambit, just ignore him. Trust the ol' canucklehead, he'll-"  
  
"Logan, I love dat woman more den life itself. She's all I got! So help me God if he even tries to take her away from me, he'll be layin' in a grave so fast dat he won' even realize what happened!"  
  
"Listen, Gambit! She's walkin' down that aisle to YOU today, no one else! She loves you probably more than you'll ever know, so frankly, you really should shut the hell up! Rogue ain't goin' nowhere!"   
  
Realizing his mistake, Remy Lebeau sighed and smiled, fixing his bow tie and adjusting his tux. He turned around around to face Logan.   
  
"T'ank you, Wolvie! I love you, man!"  
  
To Logan's surprise, Gambit hugged him tightly. Logan couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside and so he squeezed him back. It wasn't often that anyone showed Logan any affection, much less it be a man.  
  
"Just one thing, Cajun."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've watched Rogue grow from a young teenager, to a young lady, and now to a beautiful woman. I've seen her happy, angry, sad, and depressed, but never have I seen her as ecstatic as she's been since you asked her to marry you. Now, don't go thinkin' that I'm some kind of softie, but seeing her that joyful is beautiful, especially with all the pain that girl's been through."  
  
"So, what are you sayin'?"  
  
"I'm sayin' that if you ruin her happiness in any way, my claws here are gonna be making spaghetti sauce out of your arteries, understand?"  
  
Gambit smiled.  
  
"Wolvie, you don' haveta even worry 'bout that! I'm gonna love her de best I can 'til de day I lie in my grave!"  
  
"That's what I thought, Gumbo." Wolverine smiled. "Now get out there, boy. There'll be a beautiful woman walkin' down that aisle for you any minute now."  
  
"I'm gone!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do y'all think ah look all right?"  
  
Jean, Storm, and Psylocke simply couldn't imagine Rogue even having to ask such a question. The three women stood around our current blushing bride, in awe by how perfectly flawless everything about her was.   
  
Rogue's hair was pulled into an updo which fell down in beautiful small spiral curls all around her head. Nestled within this array of fine curls sat a dainty little tiara, sparkling with rhinestones and little white pearls.   
  
Then, her dress. Fitted perfectly to the waist and bodice was white silk, and from the hips down cascaded a gorgeous waterfall of chiffon, which moved freely with every step Rogue took. Then, along the low-cut bosom and shoulders, the cuffs of the long ivory silk sleeves, and outlined upon the bottom hem of the floor length dress, were delicate tufts of white fur, all causing Rogue to look like either a Barbie doll or an enchanted snow queen.   
  
Upon her feet were white satin shoes and for jewelry, she wore a gold heart locket with her and Gambit's picture inside, and one-carat diamond stud earrings.  
  
"All right?" inquired Psylocke. "You look positively radiant!"  
  
"Gorgeous!"  
  
"Stunning!"  
  
"Y'all really think so?"  
  
"Rogue, I can only say I hope I was that beautiful on my wedding day!"  
  
"Oh, yes, Jean, you were!"  
  
"Why, thank you, Ororo!"  
  
"Jean, you always look pretty, girl!"  
  
"She never was as dazzling as you are."  
  
"Betsy!"  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
"Please! Lil' old me compared to 'Jeannie the Love Goddess'? Ah can only dream!"  
  
"Dreams do come true, Rogue. And yours is about to in five more minutes, you know!"  
  
"Oh, Jeannie, ah'm so anxious! Ah' jus' wanna run down the aisle into his arms, throw the damned rings on, kiss, and be off to the honeymoon!"  
  
Storm raised an eyebrow at this comment, as did Jean, who now smiled knowingly at Rogue while Betsy laughed, searching through her purse.  
  
"Well, Rogue. I am quite certain that Remy anticipates your honeymoon as well. That is, seeing as how the boy has waited for you for six years now!"  
  
Everyone laughed, well aware that Remy Lebeau wasn't exactly 'pure' when it came to women. Nope, he'd been around most definitely, but the past six years have found him sleeping in bed alone, except for the occasional 'sleepovers' that he and Rogue would have. But that's all that they would do—sleep. Nothing else.  
  
"Six years? Hell, that ain't nothin'! Ah been waitin' the entire 23 years of mah life for this night! That boy better not disappoint me!"  
  
"I'm sure he won't!" Psylocke blurted out. "That's why you should take one of these."  
  
Rogue looked down at Betsy's hand and immediately turned crimson with embarrassment.  
  
"A condom?"  
  
"Oh, so you DO know what it is!"  
  
"Are you crazy, girl? What am ah gon' need this thing for? And oh mah Lord, it's BLUE!!!"  
  
"Well, they do say, 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something BLUE'!"  
  
"That's not funny, Jean!"  
  
"Rogue, I merely thought I'd be kind and give you one, seeing as to how us X-women must keep our figures, we can't be running off having children, now!"  
  
"Ah've always wanted to have children, Betsy. Ah don't care if ah gain a few pounds! To think that only a year ago, ah couldn't even touch, and now, ah can give birth, that's a miracle in itself! Me and Remy, we already discussed it, and, well-, well-"  
  
"Well, what?" inquired the ever curious Storm.  
  
"We wanna have lots of kids! And we're gonna get started right away!"  
  
"Obviously," Psylocke mumbled.  
  
Storm and jean leapt at Rogue and the three excited women exchanged a group hug. Just at that moment, there was a knock on Rogue's bedroom door, followed by Wolverine's voice.  
  
"Hey, kid? You ready?"  
  
"Ready as ah'll ever be!" screeched Rogue, thrusting open the door only seconds after they heard Wolverine knock.  
  
"Geez, you're telling me! C'mon girl. The ol' canucklehead's gonna walk you down that aisle, so you just better be ready!"  
  
"Well, come on, then, Wolvie!"  
  
"Damn, Rogue, you look beautiful. I mean, really stunning. You're gonna render that boy speechless."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Logan! You're such a sweetheart!"  
  
Before Logan could protest, Rogue threw her arms around him and squeezed him so hard that it had him thanking God his bones were coated with adamantium. He glanced over at Jean, who looked absolutely radiant in the tight fiery red evening gown she was wearing. He decided it would be best not to stare, though it was hard to take his eyes off her.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" he said, as he and the four excited girls walked slowly down the stairs and to the front door…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
